Horne Family/Transcript
before the revolving line of credit Observation Begins Observation Continues Parent Meeting House Rules Reflection Room Jo: "Later that morning, Michaela started whining about the current state of the house. Kathryn didn't like it." Michaela: (whining) "I don't like the current state of the house." Kathryn: "Why don't you like it Kathryn?" One-Strike-and-You're-Out Jo: "Later on, Mum was trying to get Sam to turn off the XBOX 360, but he was having none of it." Kathryn: "Sam, it's time for lunch, so you need to turn off the XBOX 360." Sam: "(bleep) OFF!!!! I AIN'T TURNING IT OFF!!!" Kathryn: "Then I'm gonna have to take it." Sam: "WELL, YOU (bleep) AREN'T!!!!!!" Kathryn: "Yes I am!" pushes his mother into the door and punches her in the arm twice Kathryn: "You cannot act this violent, Sam!" Sam: "(bleep) OFF!!! I (bleep) HATE YOU!!!!" Kathryn: (to Jo) "What do I do now?" kicks his mother in the stomach Jo: "You do NOT attack your mother like that! That is unacceptable Sam!" Sam: "(bleep) OFF! I will punch your (bleep) gut in 1 second if you don't shut your (bleep) mouth!" Jo: "That back-talk will discipline you!" punches Jo's gut Jo: "You do not punch my gut. It's One-Strike-and-You're-Out mate!" Kathryn: "Sam had really crossed the lines to the extreme limits." Jo: "Out of the room!" stomps his feet out of the room victorious and slams the door Sam: "(bleep) OFF! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY (bleep) CHANCE TO PLAY XBOX 360 FOR MUCH LONGER, I WILL CHOP YOU IN HALF WITH A (bleep) CHAINSAW!" Kathryn: "Sam, don't you dare threaten me! Just you wait til your father gets home!" smashes the fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat. All the fish move around and the water hits the kitchen Kathryn: "Oh, my poor babies!" Jo: "All of a sudden, Sam brutally smashed a fish tank, and all of Kathryn's koi flopped around the floor in the kitchen." hides in her room from her brother in fear while finishing her 3D swan jigsaw puzzle Allyson: "When Sam gets like this, I just hide in my room. He is really violent." Jo: (to Kathryn) "Since he broke the fish tank, you're going to remove a privilege from the Lose What You Like Chart." Kathryn: "Because of what you did, you are not playing XBOX 360 for the rest of the day." destroys Allyson's assembled 3D swan jigsaw puzzle by smashing the swan creation into pieces with his fist. screams in horror Kathryn: "What happened?" arrives to where her mother is at Allyson: "Sam destroyed my jigsaw puzzle! My swan is ruined." Kathryn: (to Sam) "Right! Now I'm going to remove another privilege from the Lose What You Like Chart! That means no Facebook for 5 weeks!" Jo: "Why? What just happened now?" Kathryn: "Sam just destroyed his sister's 3D swan jigsaw puzzle that she had just finished," Sam: (scoffs) "Who cares about a dumb old (bleep) puzzle anyway?" Jo: "OUT of the room!!!" stomps victorious out of the room with an evil laugh breaks down in tears Allyson: "I've been working so hard on that puzzle ever since I bought it in Japan on my family vacation. That was my favorite puzzle." then breaks Kathryn's favorite CD by getting a pizza cutter and slicing it in 32 Kathryn: "Oh, no! Not my Beatles album!" Jo: "Remove another priviledge, Kathryn." Kathryn: "Now you've lost your TV privileges, mister!" Sam: "Don't care!" Jo: "And if things weren't bad enough, Michaela started to kick off!" Michaela: "I can't take it anymore! You are bunch of losers!" Kathryn: "Just go out, Michaela!" Micheala: "Fine, I will!" leaves continues his protest by throwing Kathryn's Revlon cosmetic kit out the window Kathryn: "Ack! No, not my cosmetic kit! That was so expensive!" Sam: "Too bad!" Kathryn: "That's four privileges lost now! You're not playing basketball with your friends today!" Sam: "(bleep) you!" Jo: "It kept going on and on. He even started to carry on with more violent deeds!" [Sam then beheads Allyson's Yoshi doll] Allyson: "There is no head on my Yoshi!" Sam: "Too late!" Kathryn: "You now lost your iPod Nano for the rest of the day!" Sam: "DROP DEAD, (long bleep)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Sam never stopped." tries to rip up the Lose What You Like Chart Jo: "Sam, stop!" Sam: "(bleep) off. You are a mother(bleep)ing jerk. Someday I'm going to (bleep) you, you mother(bleep)ing (bleep) face!" Kathryn: "All right, that does it! You now lost your cell phone for the rest of the day!" is in her room reassembling her 3D swan puzzle snatches his sister's 3D swan puzzle pieces and hides them Allyson: "My brother took away my swan puzzle!" Kathryn: "Right! Now, I'm removing all of your priveleges! That's means you're staying in your room for the rest of the day and it's going to be like a Reflection Room. And there will be no computer time for you, mister!" throws Crystal Meth at Allyson Allyson: "Mom, he has something in this bag!" Shows Kathryn the Crystal Meth Allyson: "Look at what he's got!" Kathryn: "SAMUEL TAYLOR HORNE!" Sam: "(bleep) OFF!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Sam pushes the limits to the extreme," hides in her room in fear as she is doing her homework Announcer: "Abusive limits." Allyson: "Please, please make it end!" force-feeds Allyson tobasco sauce Allyson: "Sam, stop! I can't take it anymore! Mom, help!" Ask Supernanny One-Strike-and-You're-out part 2 Jo: "Later on, it was time for Allyson's birthday party. Allyson turned 9 that day, and she was having a garden tea party with all of her friends from school." Kathryn: "Look, Allyson. Your friends, Leslie, Yuki, Sabrina, Olesia, Natasha and Lydia are here." Kathryn: "Yuki is one of her friends who was adopted from Japan and can speak English perfectly." Lydia: "Hi, Allyson. Happy Birthday!" Allyson: "Leslie, Sabrina, Lydia, Natasha, Yuki, Olesia! I'm so glad you came to my party!" the beverage table, there is Iced tea, lemonade, and fruit punch with sherbet and fruit Kathryn: "I used potter plants with pretty flowers to set a garden theme for Allyson's party. Jeff helped out by using floral table cloths, napkins, plates, cups, everything! We also pinned and taped paper ribbons around the edge of the table, with bows tied every few inches for effect. Jo helped out too." the refreshment table are finger foods, including cucumber tuna, egg salad on pinwheels, California Rolls, sushi, cream cheese on date bread, celery and carrot sticks, fresh fruit skewers, cubed cheese, pepperoni, crackers and ham Allyson: "Oh, it looks so beautiful!" the dessert table, there is a cupcake tower, a cake decorated with flowers, ice cream (scooped into muffin cups, decorated with flowers and then frozen), small cookies, chocolate dipped fruit, pretty wrapped candies and chocolates. Sabrina: "I can't wait to dress up and stuff, Allyson!" Lydia: "Isn't your brother Sam invited to the party, Allyson?" Allyson: "Oh, no. No boys allowed at this party, especially my mean brother Sam, who destroyed my 3D swan puzzle and cut off the head of my Yoshi doll." Olesia: "That's not very nice of him, Allyson." Kathryn: "Allyson, your Yoshi's surgery is finally finished, and he's now recovering." Yuki: "That's wonderful!" Allyson: "Oh, Yoshi! Thank goodness your okay!" comes in the party with a bottle of tobasco sauce Allyson: "Please! Please, make it end!" force-feeds Allyson tobasco sauce Kathyrn: "NO SAM!" pulls Sam away from Allyson while Allyson and her friends run away Jo: "Since he fed his sister tobasco sauce, you're going to remove a privelege from the Lose What You Like chart." Kathryn: "This birthday party means so much to your sister, and she's looking forward to celebrate it with her friends and all the girls in her family. Because of what you fed your sister, you're not playing basketball with your friends today." Sam: "(bleep) OFF!!!!!!!!" knocks the dessert table over Allyson: "Oh, no! Not my dessert table!" Jo: "Remove another privelege, Kathryn." Kathryn: "You've now lost computer time!" punches his mother in the stomach and force-feeds her tobasco sauce Jo: "When I saw what Sam was doing to Kathryn, I stepped in. And for the first time ever, I screamed and I mean, REALLY screamed at a child." Jo: "YOUNG MAN, YOU DO NOT FORCE FEED ANYBODY TOBASCO SAUCE BECAUSE IT BURNS THEIR MOUTHS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kathryn: "Now you've lost TV time." picks up the dessert table and makes sure that the cake, the cupcakes on the cupcake tower and other desserts are sealed and covered properly Jeff: "Don't worry girls. The cake, cupcakes, and other dessert are okay. Sam won't bother you anymore. In the meantime, help yourselves to some iced tea, lemonade or punch over there." points over to the beverage table Allyson: "Thank you, daddy it will get the tobasco taste off my tongue." girls help themselves to the choice drinks then smashes the cake in a girl's face Kathryn: "NO SAM!" Sam: "TOO BAD!" Kathryn: "That's four priveleges lost now! You've lost your iPod Nano for the rest of the day!" then buckets of flowers to a party guest Allyson: "Sam, stop! I can't take it anymore! Mom, help!" Kathryn: "You're not playing Xbox 360 for the rest of the day!" comes back with the tobasco sauce and force-feeds it in a party guest's mouth Party guest: "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" slaps the party guest's cheek and pushes their face to the flowers Kathryn: "That's two priveleges lost at once! You've lost your cell phone and iPod touch!" Jo: "Remove just one privelege." Kathryn: "He did two things. He fed a guest tobasco sauce and dumped her face to the pot of flowers." Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Time for Jo to go Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties